


The Vault

by abcsupercorp



Series: My Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other, Supernatural Elements, own story, own work, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: In the year 2045, humans along with supernatural beings, are now living in "The New America", now known as "The Bounds" . Under the watchful eye of Master Draken, a Dark Angel supremacist that has a vendetta and a goal to wipe out the human race and the supernatural, one by one. 4 unlikely people. Denver 006, the human, Manhattan 087, the vampire, Leslie 062,the witch, and Bridget 792, the werewolf, work together to fight off Master Draken before it's too late.
Relationships: Leslie 062/Bridget 792
Series: My Original Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766854





	The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my original work

**_Leslie 062_ **

If you live in 'The Bounds', you know there are several rules you must follow, and several rules you must never break. 

  1. All humans and supernatural beings are to never interact unless orders are given by Master Draken.
  2. Students of the supernatural high school are forbidden to cross the wire that allows them to cross over to the human high school. 
  3. Dark Angels are to be respected at all times. 
  4. Never cross paths with a light angel unless orders are given.
  5. Curfew for Supernaturals, with exception of Dark Angels is at 20:00 (8pm); Dark Angels curfew is at 23:00 (11pm)
  6. Curfew for Humans is at 18:00 (6pm) 
  7. No one shall question or disobey Master Draken or his officers. 
  8. If one crosses a line with Master Draken, they will be questioned, and if needed, sent off to death. 



If you live in 'The Bounds', you know the stories of it are bull crap. You know our leader is a Dark Angel Supremacist. You know our leader values the lives of humans and non dark angels less than dark angels. You know the dark angels who work for him have his same ideas. You know we live in a dystopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
